Hopeless
by BeastlySquirrel
Summary: when JJ and Morgan get kidnapped by the BAU's most horrific serial sadist, what will happen to them? Will the rest of the team find them before it's too late? I Do Not Own Criminal minds. (Torture) I'm Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't see anything in the room, all I could hear was a pipe dripping to my right. Trying to move, I felt the cold metal of a cuff around my ankles that prohibited me from moving.

"Hello?' I whispered into the darkness "Is…Is anybody there?"

"ugh…" somebody groaned.

"who… whose there?" I asked to the mysterious voice

"JayJe? Is that you?" the voice asked.

"Oh my God, Derek! Are you okay? Can you move?" I asked surprised at who my companion was.

"I'm fine, just have a major headache. But no I can't move, I'm chained to the floor. Do you know how we got here?" Derek asked.

"I have no idea." I said with a sigh. I tried to remember how we got into this situation.

**[FLASHBACK TO 1 DAY AGO]**

"**Morgan, Rossi, and JJ will enter through the back. Reid, Blake and I through the front." Hotch commanded as he strapped on his bulletproof vest.**

**Morgan, Rossi and I jogged to the back of the old white house and waited for the signal from Hotch to enter the house.**

"**Go!" I heard through the radio comm**

"**FBI!" Derek yelled as he kicked in the door. Rossi entered gun drawn scanning the kitchen as he entered in, I came in next scanning the adjacent room which looked like a den. Morgan followed close behind entering into what looked like a guest bedroom.**

"**Clear!' I yelled as I finished scanning the den and moved into the next room.**

**I heard Derek yell 'clear', as I started to scan this next room. I glanced at the mirror while I walked passed towards the closet and saw the figure out of the corner of my eye. He must have noticed my glance because he advanced towards me a hit me on the side of the head with a baseball bat. I crumpled to the ground dropping my gun, I scrambled trying too pick it up, but he was to quick and grabbed my weapon before me. **

"**JJ?" I heard Derek ask as he passed by my room.**

"**Drop your weapon now, or I'll shoot her!" The Unsub spoke sternly towards Derek, it sent a chill through my body**

**I watched as Derek placed his weapon on the ground while keeping his eyes trained on the Unsub.**

"**Pick her up, and don't try to do anything stupid or I'll shoot her." He spoke with an authority like he knew he was in complete control over both of us.**

**Derek picked me up and cradled me in his arms, I felt as the small trickle of blood spilt down the side of my face. **

"**Move!' He spoke harshly **

**We walked out the back door and Derek placed me in the unmarked vehicle, I watched as we drove away from my team, at that moment I felt a stinging pain in my neck and everything went black.**

**[END FLASHBACK]**

"Oh good both of you are awake, now we can have some fun" said a voice in the darkness.

At that moment the light flipped on and I was finally able to see where I was. I scanned the room for some sort of exit, but there was only one door and their captor was blocking it.

His eyes remained on my body scanning it up and down, it made my skin crawl.

"Hello Jennifer, or May I call you JJ." He said in a monotone voice

"Go to hell!" I hissed at him

"Tsk Tsk Tsk," he whispered as he walked towards me, "hasn't anyone ever told you its best to use your manners." He asked as he crouched towards me.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that kidnapping two FBI agents is a federal offense." Derek interjected.

The Unsub reacted to this comment by drifting his gaze over towards the voice that spoke it, he got up slowly and walk over to Derek-

"You really shouldn't talk to your host that way" He spitted out, the Unsub then started to kick Derek in the abdomen, repeatedly.

"STOP, please, Stop!" I yelled over the yelps of pain coming from Derek

The Unsub stopped kicking Derek and walked back over towards me.

"Would you rather take his punishment them him?" he asked as his face was only a few inches from mine.

"JayJe…No…I-I can take it." Derek squeaked out

I looked into the Unsub's eyes and saw only two black pits lifeless. I nodded and knew that it was a mistake. We had made a profile for this man…

**[FLASHBACK]**

"**We believe this Unsub is male, Caucasian, and in his late forties." Hotch started off**

"**We also know based off of his previous victims that he is meticulous, and has a preference for strong independent women, and takes pleasure in making them feel helpless and submissive." Reid interjected**

"**This means we are looking for a man who in everyday life is in a submissive role, and chooses to unleash his anger through these women." Blake added**

" **He chooses to hold his victims for about 2 weeks, and likes the feeling that he gets from slowly killing these victims." Derek specified **

"**He stalks his victims, choosing them in public places such as bars and clubs, and then follows them home. He chooses to kidnap them from their home instead of the public place, this is his first act of dominance making his victims feel like even in their safest place he is able to get to them" JJ included**

"**Thank you, be on the look out for this guy, and lets keep this from going on for much sooner" Hotch concluded.**

**[END FLASHBACK]**

He unlocked the chains hindering me from moving my legs, he grabbed my hair a dragged me out of the room, Derek screaming as the door closed behind us.


	2. Chapter 2

He dragged me into a room with only on light that dangled from the ceiling. After seeing the light I started to look at the entire room, but stopped when I saw the metal slab in the middle of the dank room.

"This is going to be fun" the Unsub chuckled as he hoisted me unto the slab.

"well, at least for me." He cuffed my hand and feet into leather straps and then left the room.

* * *

Reid sat motionless in the conference room

_Why didn't I see it. All of the signs pointed to JJ being his next target, but I never connected it._

"He's been like that for 2 hours Hotch." Blake stated from outside the conference room.

"it's just how he copes. Losing JJ and Morgan is really tough on him." Hotch reminded her.

Blake watched as the young doctor sat, staring at the city map they were working on for this past case.

"Don't worry, Alex, we'll find them" Rossi said to calm his teammate.

Reid shot up quickly from his chair and opened up the door "I have an idea."

The team followed Reid back into the conference room and he waited for them to take a seat before he began his speech.

"I believe this Unsub's primary target was JayJe the entire time. He has been targeting women who have high authority positions and are independent women. JayJe has been our speaker to the press, So to this Unsub she was the next perfect target.' He uncapped his marker and started to draw circles on the map.

"His hunting grounds have primarily been around here" Reid drew a large circle that encompassed half of the city of Fort Worth. "And his dump sites have been in this area." He drew a smaller circle to the north of his larger circle. "And we assumed his base was somewhere inside this area." He gestured to the small area that was created when the two circles intersected. "However, we got an anonymous tip that a man matching the profile had taken a women here." He scribbled a dot on the map on the house that they had cleared this morning when JJ and Derek were kidnapped. "I believe this tip was called in by the Unsub, because he wanted JayJe. And because we were getting close to finding him in our search area." Reid took a breath.

"It makes sense, a narcissist that hates women with powerful positions, seeing JayJe speak on the news about him. I think Reid as a point." Blake agreed

"So we continue searching in our primary area." Rossi interjected.

"No, this guy is smart he wouldn't return to his same place, when he knew that we were close to finding him before. I think we need to take a closer look at our possible Unsub list. If we figure out who this guy is, then we will be one step closer to finding them." Hotch spoke calmly as if nothing from the morning had affected him in the slightest.

"Hotch is right, if we were to just start searching this area, our chances of finding them are about 3.27%." Reid implied is his quirky way to agree with Hotch.

"I'll call Garcia, for a list based on our profile." Blake said pulling out her phone.

* * *

It felt like hours before the Unsub returned, I saw that as he entered he carried in a black bag, that clanged to the ground when he dropped it.

"Are you ready for some fun." He chuckled as he caressed my face with his hand.

His cold touch sent a chill through my body, and every nerve in my body urged me to fight him, but I was paralyzed with fear. He squeezed my chin with his right hand while he reached down for something in the bag with his left, after a few seconds of scrounging around he finally found what he was looking for, a blade about 7 inches long,, probably military issue, which made me cringe because I knew what he was going to use it for.

He licked his lips as he scanned my body and traced my skin with the knife.

"Well I can't have my fun with all of these clothes on." He mockingly said as he used the knife to rip my blouse off of my body, leaving my skin bare. My skin tingled as t touched the cold steel of the slab I was strapped to. He stared at my body hungrily, it made me feel sick as he stared at my chest, my only defense was my bra that stopped his eyes from staring at me completely. He took the knife and traced my abdomen and watched my facial expressions as the knife dug into my skin. I tried to keep from cringing, so that he wouldn't get the satisfaction of seeing me in pain. He pressed harder into my skin drawing blood, which pooled under my back. I kept from yelping in pain by biting my lip.

After what seemed like years of him cutting my body with the knife he put the knife back in the bag.

"Don't go anywhere, I'll be back." He sneered as he walked out of the room and locked the door behind him.

I struggled against my restraints to no avail, nothing budged and I could feel my skin being rubbed raw by chaffing.

Soon he came back, "Miss Me?" He joked as he brought in a camera

He set it up right in front of me, he then placed a mask on his face and clicked a button, which caused a red light to appear on the top of the camera.

"Say Hi to your friends JJ" He squeezed my face and moved my lips to make it seem like I said hello. "Well it's time to show your friends some of the fun were having together." He said to me in a sinister tone. He tied a cloth around me eyes and nose. I couldn't see, but I could hear a creaking noise and then splashing sound that I could clearly decipher as water. I heard him pull the source of water closer towards me, and then I felt it flowing on my face and I couldn't breathe. I started to writhe and wriggle as much as I could trying to get away from the water that was keeping my from breathing.

* * *

"Oh My God! **Beep Beep Beep** Hotch I'm sending you a link you need to take a look at this now." Garcia urgently stammered through the phone. All of the Team pulled out there phones and opened the link sent to them by Garcia, they were all shocked to see JJ strapped to a metal table water gushing on her face. Her movement was fierce as she fought trying to get away from the water, but as the time passed her movements started to slow, until finally there wasn't any movement. The Unsub stopped pouring water on her face, and removed the cloth from her eyes and nose.

He looked straight into the camera, but never said a word. After a minutes the team heard JJ's gasping breaths and coughs as she became conscious again.

"Ex-Marine…injury to leg…left handed" JJ stammered out through coughs. The Unsub hit her right in the face, and JJ's head hit the hard metal with a loud bang.

She didn't move after that hit.

The feed stopped with that as the last picture the team had in their minds, JJ laying lifeless on the metal table.

"Garcia were you able to trace the feed" Reid yelled into the intercom.

"No, No sweetness, I couldn't" Garcia was on the brink of tears "I couldn't, this guy's good, it was untraceable'

"Its okay Garcia, on our list do we have anyone who was ex-military?" Blake Asked trying to keep everyone's mind off of what just happened

"Uh…15"

"how many have leg injuries?" Blake asked again

"8" Garcia stated quickly after

"and how many are left handed?" Blake asked once more

"1… Logan Marshall, I'm sending the address now." She excitedly said

"We got'em!" Rossi Exclaimed

"Bringing them home!" Garcia yelled before the call ended and the team rushed out of the room to their new lead, hoping to find their friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I know I haven't shown Derek Morgan around yet, trust me its coming. I'm kinda doing a back-story thin first before I just divd right into torture and rape. But Keep reading, I swear by the end of this chapter the story will start to get more intense.**

**I Do Not Own anything of Criminal Minds.**

**Please review! If you have any suggestion write them down, and I'll try to incorporate them ****J**

**I only switch from third person to JJ's POV… the first part is in third person because she's unconscious from the previous chapter.**

* * *

Morgan watched as their captor dragged JJ's lifeless body back into their cell.

"JJ!" Morgan screamed to her, but no answer.

"What the hell did you do to her!" He screamed while trying to break free of his chains.

The Unsub said nothing to the FBI agent, as he cuffed the metal shackles to the blonde's feet.

"You should really learn some manners, because if you don't I don't think our little JJ will last very long" He sneered

"Who are you!" Derek snarled

"Name's Logan, not like it matters to you " he answered

Logan walked towards Derek until he was just a few feet away from him. "Let me tell you the rules, anything that you do wrong- she will get the punishment for. Everyday I will come in for my fun time with her and you, if you do anything that I feel is against the rules…She gets to have quality alone time with me. Do you understand? Today's events were your fault! "

"Oh, and trust me the punishments will only get worse." Logan quipped as he walked out of the room.

Now the two FBI agents were alone in there cell, unable to get closer to JJ, Derek could only wait and hope that she would wake soon.

* * *

The 2 black SUVs flied down the old gravel road, to the address of Logan Marshall.

All of the team members jumped out of the car, guns drawn, and raced towards the front doors. Rossi and Reid ran towards the back incase Marshall tried to escape.

"FBI" Hotch yelled as he slammed through the door.

The house was small, only 3 rooms- a kitchen, living room, and bedroom. The 4 FBI agents scoured the house, but no one was there. The look on Reid's face showed what they were all feeling, a sense of hopelessness.

"I think you might want to see this." Rossi announced from the living room.

Logan Marshall left Blake, Reid, and Hotch all gathered around Rossi as he read a note that was left for them.

_Well look at that, you stupid FBI agents finally pieced together who I am. I'm surprised that you thought I would have them here. I've been doing this for 6 years, now why would I use a property that is seen on documentation by the police? Looks like I'm not as dumb as you think I am, for taking two of your agents. Don't worry Agents Jareau and Morgan are doing wonderful. I wonder how their families are taking this. I bet little Henry is just dying not knowing where his mommy is._

_Here are the rules to my game._

_1)__if you want to find them alive, then stop looking._

_2)__If you release my face to the press one of them will die._

_3)__If you try to do anything clever, they will suffer_

_Just remember this and you won't break any rules. _

_Do anything and they will be punished for your mistakes._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Logan Marshall_

The team stood there reading the letter over and over looking for any clues as to where he might have taken their friends. After 2 minutes, the TV buzzed to life revealing two figures with bags over their heads tied to chairs. They knew exactly who they were without thinking, their friends.

* * *

I opened my eyes, feeling the unending pounding in my head. I knew Derek was beside me, from his heavy breathing probably from all of the kicks to the ribs. I felt the ropes that tied me to my seat and struggled against them, but knew it was futile. I heard the door scrape against the floor slowly as someone entered the room. The bag that had inhibited me from seeing was pulled from my head, and the bright lights flooded my vision. Once I could see again I assessed my situation., and saw the man wearing a mask holding a gallon bottle, which I assumed was water.

"Smile for the camera" He sneered as he pointed to a small red dot in the darkness in front of me.

"You broke the rules, so now I will punish one of them." The masked man spoke towards the camera.

I tensed as he neared my chair, but stopped and turned towards Derek who had been staring him the entire time.

The man kicked Derek's chair over, making Derek crash to the ground causing him to grunt in pain from his previous injuries. The masked Unsub untwisted the bottle and held it over Morgan's helpless body.

I watched the man tilt the gallon until a steady stream trickled from the bottle and unto Derek's abdomen. His screams of agony and the sizzling sound alerted me that the liquid was not water, but an acid.

I tried to block out Derek's screams, as I looked away I noticed the Unsub's hands. They were severely burned, I could've chalked that up to being from the acid, but the burns weren't recent they were scars from repeated burning of the skin from at least a year before. Again it wouldn't have bothered me, however the man that had poured the water on my face had clean hands that had no blemishes on them. It dawned on me that when Derek and I were taken, the car was in motion when I felt the sting of a needle enter my neck.

_Two, two men, it has to be. _I thought in my head

Finally Derek's screams stopped as the gallon of acid had finally been emptied. I could smell the rotten flesh that had been cooked off of Derek's chest. His shirt was completely gone, riddled with holes and saturated by blood.

The man in the mask walked behind us, I followed him with my eyes until he was a good 8 feet from them, and I knew it was my only chance to get this info out to my team.

"There's two of them! Burns to his han-" the man had hit the side of my head and my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

The BAU team watched their two agents lay unconscious as the feed cut off.

* * *

Nobody moved, in shock at what they just witnessed. Hotch was the first to move, pulling out his phone and dialing a number, and put the phone on speaker for the whole team to hear.

"Did you find them?" the voice asked concerned

"uh, No…no Garcia we…they- they weren't here." Hotch stammered out trying his hardest to keep I his voice from being shaky while he spoke.

"What happened, Hotch?" Still remaining concerned for her friends

"I think we just made it worse" Rossi responded.

"Garcia, are there any known affiliations to Logan Marshall who are apart or were apart of the military." Reid asked

They could hear the keys of the computer typing as quickly as possible, "No nothing, all of Marshall's files have been sealed. I can't open view any documents or rosters for his squad." Garcia replied.

"Keep looking, and try to open those files." Hotch urged as he ended the call.

"We'll keep looking, we will find something." Blake exclaimed

"Will we…should we?" Reid interjected as he bolted from the room.

"Hotch, I-" Blake tried to say

"It's fine, we just need to take a step back and regroup." Hotch commanded as he walked out of the house.

* * *

The smell of Derek's burnt flesh was etched into my nose, my head pounded and my body ached from sitting in that chair for so long.

"I guess you never understood the rules, you chose to break the rules, so now agent Morgan will take your punishment." Logan taunted to me

"No, please! Please I won't say anything again! Please" I pleaded

"Oh I know you won't." He teased as he left my room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**This chapter is the start of the torture, if you've been wondering why its rate M and not T its about to start showing. Sorry, if the first few chapters were a little long and slow, I'm trying to keep them going. I don't own anything of Criminal Minds! Keep reviewing and I'll take your criticism nicely. Tell me what I can do better! ****J**** Thanks for reading!**

* * *

I was chained to the wall unable to move, I forgot how I got here. I saw Derek in the middle of the floor.

"Derek, come on wake up." I pleaded with him

"Hssss, God its burns. How you doing JayJe?" He asked limply

"I'm fine, how's you chest?" I kept fighting for him to talk to me.

"It hurts, but I'll be fine they dressed my wounds. I guess they want to keep us alive."

"Wait… they, you know there's two of them?" I asked intrigued as to how he figured it out.

"There's actually 3 of them, one is the narcissist that gets off by inflicting pain in front of an audience, another is the one who watches and comes to assess our wounds, and the third is the one who takes pleasure in hurting women. I think the last one is the leader while the other two are the submissive ones...But-" He responded

My face said it what I was thinking, and Derek noticed.

"Were going to be okay, they'll find us. Hey, look at me." He pleaded

I stared at his brown eyes, full of hope and strength. I wanted his strength, his ability to see a positive outcome when all seemed lost. I pondered my thoughts on how we could escape when the door opened.

Three men walked into the room each with a smile on their face that made my skin crawl.

"Morning! Ready to have so fun?" Logan asked.

"Go to hell!" I screamed at the 3 men

One of the men walked close to me and grabbed my neck. Squeezing my throat and leaned in close to my ear.

"I can't wait to have my fun with you." He whispered "by the time were finished you'll wish you were in hell." He sneered as he let go of my throat. I was finally able to breath again and had to cough to regain my air supply.

"Mason, Brooks grab'em and lets go into the other room to have our fun" Logan commanded

"No don't take him! Take me! Please!" I yelled and pleaded as the men stuck a needle into Derek's neck and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

Mason and Brooks chained Derek to the wall, and waited for their leader to enter the room.

"Now the real fun begins." Logan chuckled as he brought in a black bag and dropped it to the ground.

Derek tensed his muscles ready for the torture to begin, he watched as Logan reached into the bag a pulled out three objects that tangled together at the ends with sharp metal bits attached.

Derek closed his eyes waiting for the impending blows to start, agonizing seconds ticked by as Derek waited for them to begin.

CRACK! The whip hit Derek's abdomen, which hadn't fully healed from the acid and ripped out parts of his flesh. Again and Again the three men cracked the whips against Derek's body ripping out flesh and leaving his body with massive chunks ripped out of it.

Derek tried to keep from screaming out, for her knew that was their source of enjoyment, hearing their victims agonizing pain. Derek just bit his lip and hope to God that this torture would end soon.

Logan threw up his hand, signaling for the other men to stop their barrage of attacks. Derek finally relaxed believing the torture was over, and at that instant Logan flung the whip straight across his face connecting with his eye. The metals shards hooked into his face, and in his eye, and with one forceful yank Logan freed his whip, ripping out pieces of Derek's face and eye with him. Derek couldn't take the pain any more and screamed out in pain. Logan enjoyed the torment seen on Morgan's lacerated face and took pleasure in seeing the strong agent weakened before him.

Derek's whole body shook with pain, as sweat, tears, and dust clung to his wounds, which made the pain even worse for him to endure. Derek began to feel himself drifting from consciousness to unconscious and back.

"Oh weren't done yet" Logan exclaimed as he grabbed a device out of the bag and rammed it into Derek's chest and pressed a button that sent Derek's body into convulsions.

* * *

**Short chapter I know, but trust me, next chapter is completely torture. ****J**** I hope you enjoyed it! Review and send me some feedback and I'll try to make my stories better. Update ASAP**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Finally Derek's body stopped its seizures and the three men waited for Derek to wake.

Though Derek's breathing was shallow, it was steady. And the three men knew this and began their "fun" on Derek again.

"Get the water, and lets wake 'em up" Logan commanded

Brooks brought over a bucket of water and threw it on Derek's face, waking him up instantly.

Derek stared at the men through his one good eye, trying to show his strength.

"Ready for round two?" Logan teased

Morgan just stared into Logan's eyes trying to find anything that would give him the leverage he needed to survive his unending torture.

"Do you know how I got these burns on my hands? I had been taken by African guerrilla forces, and was considered KIA by my squad; I was tortured repeatedly for 8 months. Do you want to know what their primary weapon of torture was?" Logan asked, waiting for an answer from Derek, which never came.

"Acid, and not just any acid, this was a pure form of acid that the Africans had perfected. One drop could burn all the way through to the bone, and the guerrilla forces force me into a vat of the acid. I don't remember how I got out, but I did and when I returned home- they wondered why I had resentment towards everyone! They were confused on why I would try to kill myself! I wasn't paid anything! I had to get a job as janitor in a government building, the people in suits would walk past me looking at my scars, commenting on my limp, never knowing how I became the way that I am! Then I found how to express myself, how to get revenge on those who saw me as weak." Logan began to yell, but brooks put a hand on his shoulder to ease his nerves.

"Then- then why do- why do you torture women, if it was men who made you this way?" Morgan asked intrigued

"Because women were the source of my pain, the forces wanted answers about an operation name Blackhawk, Blackhawk was a women, who I was entrusted to protect. When I came back no woman ever wanted to come near me. Women treated me as trash; a woman with power destroyed my life. That Agent Morgan is why women are my favorite to kill." Logan answered

Logan reached down towards the black bag on the ground and took out a bottle.

Logan motioned his head towards the chair, and the two other men unchained Derek from the wall and dragged him to the chair and strapped his hands to the arms of the chair.

"Hold his mouth open." Logan barked at the two men. They quickly forced open Derek's mouth.

Logan untwisted the cap and tilted the open bottle into Derek's mouth.

The liquid trickled out of the bottle and fell into Derek's mouth and throat.

Derek's gargled screams were blood curdling and made Brooks Cringe as he held the mouth open. Soon afterwards the bottle was empty, and Derek struggled to spit the acid out of his mouth, coughing up blood and bits of seared flesh and spitting them to the floor.

"Bring out the box" Logan whispered to Mason as Derek continued to cough up blood. Mason nodded his head a briskly walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, Mason was back wheeling in a cart with wires and a box on top of it.

"Brooks, strap'em up." Logan barked. Brooks was startled and then walked over and stuck the wires all over Derek's torso, head, and arms. Brooks glanced up at Logan and then quickly dropped his gaze.

Logan sauntered up to the box that had a few dials and a button that would obviously turn on the machine.

"You're a big boy, right Agent Morgan? How about 350 volts, that'll wake you up." Logan chuckled as he turned the main dial. When he finished turning the dial, Logan looked up to see Derek's face, which was stern and unafraid of what was going to happen to him, and then Logan pressed the button, causing Derek's body to jerk uncontrollably, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as his body trashed about in the chair.

The first shock lasted 3 minutes and then Logan released the button. Derek's body stopped convulsing soon afterwards, Derek tried to breath but felt like a truck was on top of his chest. He maintained his unyielding look as he waited for the next shock.

" Next up, 550 volts." Logan mused as he turned the dial and pressed the button causing Derek's body to shake uncontrollably again. After 3 minutes, Logan released his pressure on the button.

Derek's body finally stopped convulsing long enough for him to regain his breath.

"800 volts" Logan announced, again he pressed the button and held it in.

"You're going to kill him!" Brooks yelled after watching Derek's body convulse for 2 minutes.

Logan released the button, "Okay doctor. I'll let up. What would you recommend." Logan teased

"I think it would be best if we stopped for today, anymore and I think we will have a dead agent on our hands." Brooks assessed Derek's wounds before turning back towards Logan.

Logan pushed Brooks to the ground and pulled out his knife and stabbed Derek in the lower Abdomen. Derek screamed in pain, as the cold steel entered his side.

"Doc says, you've had enough today." Logan whispered as he twisted the knife further into his side. Derek bit his lip to hide the pain

"I guess he's right." Logan finished letting go off the knife that protruded from Derek's stomach area.

"Okay doctor, he's all yours. Mason help Doctor Brooks take his patient back to his cell." Logan said as he waltzed out of the room.

"Oh, and I would like my knife back." Logan quipped before closing the door.

Mason and brooks unstrapped Derek from the chair and lugged him back to the cell where JJ was.

* * *

I watched as they brought in Derek and placed him on the ground. The man called Brooks began dressing his wounds. He whispered something to Mason who looked over at me.

"What? What did you say?" I pleaded.

"Fine. But if she does anything stupid I'm telling Logan it was your idea." Mason sighed as he got up and walked over towards me.

"Don't try anything funny." He barked as pulled out a jingling pair of keys out of his pocket, and proceeded to unlock my cuffs. I rushed over to Derek's side instantly not caring if it went against these jackasses rules.

Brooks looked me in the eyes and them shifted them down to Derek's body.

"If he's going to survive, I'm going to need your help." Brooks stammered as he swabbed Derek's open wounds with Ethyl Alcohol. As I inched closer to Derek's body, I could feel the heat resonating from his wounds, and it sickened me.

"See the knife" he waited for me to nod my head "What I want you to do is slowly pull it out, and then apply pressure. Do you understand?" He asked, I nodded my head and placed my shaky hands of the knife handle.

I started to pull the serrated blade out inch by inch until finally the tip came out of the huge gash in his side. Then all that came out was sticky, red, thick blood. I pressed my hands into his side hoping it would be enough to keep him from bleeding out.

"Oh please God, save him." I muttered under my breath.

Brooks had needle and thread and began stitching the wound until it was completely sealed and all that was left was the pool of blood that had spilt out after the knife came out.

I shifted back on my heels and focused on my red-stained hands. I saw them shaking and knew I needed to show my strength, like Derek would.

_Come on JJ you've seen this before. You are okay_

Brooks finished up dressing Derek's face and eye and then got up to leave. I didn't say anything, but he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"If you really wanted to, you could attack me and run, but you and I both know that you wouldn't be able to carry him very far. And I also know you wouldn't leave him by himself in here." He exclaimed as he and Mason left the room closing the door behind them.

I wiped the blood off on my pants and grabbed Derek's hand

"Fight Derek, don't let them beat you. Come back to me." I said hopelessly

* * *

Thanks everyone for the reviews and I understand that y'all want a more personal chapter with Morgan and JJ, and trust me its coming. thank you again for the awesome reviews, keep reading, and I'll update soon. :) I hope the last part was a good cliffhanger/ intro to the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I held his hand, waiting for him to wake; I stayed awake to watch for the three men to return in the night to take me away for him. I would fight them off to stay with Derek; Brooks forgot to take the knife, so I knew I had a weapon to use against them.

"Come on Derek, please I need you." I said as I rest my head against his chest, trying not to hurt him, but wanting to get closer to him.

Hours passed, I watched his chest rise and fall rhythmically, and soon I fell asleep.

I awoke to Derek stirring underneath me, I shot my head up quickly to keep from causing him more pain.

"Hey, JayJe, how's your head?" he asked as we touched the small gash on my temple.

Of coarse leave it to Derek it not care about himself and his injuries. I thought

I chuckled, knowing that his pain was ten times greater than the small wound on my head.

"I'm fine, what about you, how's you face?" I asked concerned

he laughed, which made him flinch in pain for doing so. "My face is fine, its hurts but what doesn't?" he quipped trying to make me laugh. Derek loved keeping any event lively even if it was far from it.

I leaned into his ear "I have a knife." I whispered

He put his hand behind my head, and held a stare with my eyes.

"JayJe, I don't want to see you get hurt." He responded I became defensive "OH, and I suppose to let you just get hurt. Haven't you seen yourself! You can't even get up because of your wounds!' I countered trying to reason with him.

He cupped my face in his hands, "Please, not yet, we have to think this through, we can't beat them with one knife. They're too strong." He pleaded. He dropped his hands, I knew he was right, but I couldn't let him die for me.

I redressed his wounds, and fed him some of the food the men gave us. Days passed and the men hadn't returned, I felt safe for once while in this place.

* * *

The BAU team sat around the round conference table, silent, and lifeless. 1 month had passed since losing their friends. "We've sat around here moping around long enough." Rossi exclaimed as he banged his hand on the table.

"Rossi, please calm down, we don't have any leads so we can't do anything." Blake replied.

"And you saw what happened when we got close." Reid said keeping his eyes on the brown table.

"We can't give up on them, they're counting on us to find them!" Rossi stated trying to cheer up his team. "Garcia, there has to be someway that we can access Marshall's files." He pleaded with the tech-analyst

"I would need access from someone from the DOD." She responded

"I have an old friend who owes me, looks like I'm taking him up on his debt." Rossi inquired as he walked out of the room to make a phone call.

A few hours later and Garcia had access to all of Logan Marshall's files.

"How many of Marshall's squad has been deactivated, probably at the same time as him." Rossi asked hovering over Garcia's shoulder.

Her fingers flew over the keys, trying to look for connections. "No one, his whole squad was killed in a guerrilla fight in the Congo… Oh my! Marshall had been considered KIA with the rest of his squad, according to his report, he had been taken hostage and tortured for answers on an Operation BlackHawk." Garcia stated.

"Oh, it gets worse. His body was covered in acid wounds, and he was considered to have PTSD, he was released from his pension and then nothing. He goes off the grid." She finished her research.

"What is Operation BlackHawk?" Reid asked, finally looking up at Garcia with interest in his eyes.

"Uh, Operation BlackHawk was a protection detail on for a Christina De'lange, she's a democratic official that was planning on over throwing the Conga Communist state, and was successful and is credited with helping create the Democratic Republic of Congo." Garcia answered

"She could've been his motive behind torturing women in dominant positions." Blake inquired

"pull up anything you can on Marshall, there has to be something there that connects him to his accomplice." Hotch commanded to Garcia

"We haven't given up on you, don't give up on us." Rossi muttered under his breath as he watched his team spark back to life with a newfound hope.

* * *

Derek's strength was returning quickly, and I knew it was a matter of time when the three men would return. I stayed close to Derek, holding his hand, hoping our time in this place would end soon.

I had just drifted off to sleep, when Logan came back into our cell. I shot up quickly and kept my eyes on him, while shielding Derek from his view. The two men followed in quickly afterwards, and closed the door behind them.

"Where is it?" Logan hissed at me.

I stayed quiet, and froze trying to make myself look like I was not scared by his presence. Though I knew full well what he was asking for, I couldn't let Logan beat me into giving him the knife. I quickly glanced at the other two men who were quiet but stared at us intently.

"Where is the knife?" Logan asked his voice rising with anger. I stayed silent and continued to look at him intently. I knew why he hadn't come closer to me, for he believed I was willing to stab him with the knife, which I was if given the chance.

"Mason! Since you unchained her you can grab it." Logan barked.

Mason took a step forward and shot a look at Brooks, before making his way towards me. At first he held his hands up in a peaceful gesture and then he sprung on me, he pushed me to the ground and sat on my stomach while pinning my hands to the ground with one hand. With his free hand he grab a pair of cuffs from his pant loop and bound my hands. He pulled me up while keeping my hands behind my back.

"Now that you're restrained again, where's the knife!" he snarled. A few strands of my hair fell in front of my face, but I didn't care, as I remained silent waiting for him to attack me.

He removed the stray strands from my face, and kept his hand on my chin while he stared into my eyes, it made my skin crawl for I knew he was thinking of all the ways he could make me scream.

"Search her!" Logan barked to Brooks, who jumped at the command and searched my pockets for the knife. He found it in my side pocket and pulled it out and handed it to Logan.

"Tsk tsk tsk, you naughty little thing, what were you going to do with this." He teased as lightly traced the knife blade against my face. Stopping the cold blade tip touched my lips, his face expressed his thoughts perfectly, and it disgusted me.

"Were you going to stab me-" he snarled as we swiped the knife against my right cheek. The cut stung as the air touched the open flesh, a small trickle of blood slid against my face and dripped to the ground. He pressed the blade into the small cut, and dug into my face. I whimpered in pain, as the blade kept digging into my face causing the cut to get bigger, and more blood to spill unto my face and the ground. He pulled the knife out and wiped the excess blood on my left cheek. And stuck the knife into his pocket.

"Mason bring her, I think it's time to make another video." He started to walk out of the room, Mason pushing me behind him, and Brooks followed behind.

"Not you!" he snapped at Brooks "You stay here and make sure Agent Morgan doesn't die." I looked back at Derek and watched as Brooks knelt down next to him.

"Now the real fun begins." Logan laughed as he shut the door, cutting off my view of Derek, leading farther down a dark hallway toward a door with a name etched on it.

FUN HOUSE


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Logan opened the door, and waved his hand in a gesture as if he was inviting me into his home. I was forced to walk in, and pushed down to the ground immediately. I started to regain my footing, when Logan came up and kicked me in the side, making me lose my bearings and fall back down. I tried again, and again he kicked me hard in my side making me fall down. Knowing this would happen again, I just laid there waiting for his kick again and I would catch it and make him fall on his face instead of me. But it never came; he just stood there waiting for me to move again. Feeding his ego, I started to get up, while anticipating for his kick to come swinging into my side. He just waited until I had stood back up and faced him, and then he swung connecting his fist with my right temple. I fell to the ground again, not able to catch myself and scraped my chin against the hard ground.

"You will learn to not move unless I tell you." He snarled in my ear.

"Now get up!" He barked, knowing what awaited me if I disobeyed his command; I got up slowly watching his movements to anticipate his attacks.

"Look who's a quick learner." He teased talking to me like I was an animal.

I wanted to wipe that smug look off his face. I threw my hands connecting with his head and watched as he took a few steps back to protect himself from another blow. Mason came rushing at me and pinned me to the back wall, pressing his forearm into my throat. Logan touched his head where I had hit him, and came back with blood on his fingers; he looked at the red goo and laughed a low toned laugh. It felt good to hit him, and draw blood.

"Feisty, I know how to make that stop." He snickered and nodded towards Mason who released his arm and back away pulling a chair into the center of the room.

Logan continued to stare at me, looking me up and down. Mason gave a cough signaling he was finished rearranging the room. Logan Pounced on me grabbing my hair and pulling it towards the ground, bending my back and forcing my face to look up at him, he licked his lips as he lead me to the chair and sat me down in it. He un-cuffed me and replaced it with leather binds to keep me connected to the metal chair. Logan threw a punch connect with my temple, I was dazed with that punch and couldn't recover before he continued his attacks with a barrage of punches all connecting with my face. After each punch I could feel more and more blood drip down my face, and I could see the black spots creeping into my vision inviting me into the darkness. The punches stopped, but it felt like they attack was continuing, I looked into the eyes of my attackers trying o find in emotion, but they were lifeless pits unable to feel remorse, it sent a shiver through my body.

"Your turn Mason." Logan jeered as he crouched down to my eye level and cocked his head to admire his handy work on my face.

I looked behind Logan to Mason who was setting up his camera, and putting on his white mask. When he had finished his preparations, he walked up to me holding a rag and stuffed it into my mouth.

"That'll keep you from talking" he quipped as he ran his fingers through my hair. He waited for the camera to come to life before he started his torture.

Garcia typed on her computer trying to find any leads that could lead the team to her friends when a message popped up on her screen labeled urgent. She clicked the message and a video popped up on the screen showing a blonde bound to a chair with a masked man standing behind her.

"Oh my God! Hotch!" She yelled as she transferred the video to the large screen in the conference room. "Rossi, Reid, Blake, Hotch!" she yelled as she ran to the door that connected the room to the bullpen, a look of total anguish. The team darted towards the tech-analyst entering the room to see a horrible picture before them.

"Are you tracing this?" Rossi asked Garcia

"Yes I'm trying, it just keeps bouncing all over the place." She said in despair

"Come on you Son of a Bitch give us something! Come on JJ give us a clue." Rossi muttered under his breath.

The team watched as another man walked on screen carting a metal tray with an array of knives in varying sizes and shapes, and then walked off.

"Oh my God." Garcia whispered

JJ stared into the camera, trying to show her strength to the team, while the masked man grabbed a knife and traced it against JJ's face. She tightened quickly awaiting the attack that was coming.

"Good Evening, and welcome to the Fun House. " the masked man announced into the camera

"Do you want to see a magic trick, I will make this knife disappear. " the masked man said as he gestured to the knife next to JJ's ear. In an instant the masked man jabbed the knife into JJ's thigh until the blade couldn't be seen. JJ bit her lip to hide the pain, but a small gasp escaped her body.

"Ta da!" quipped the masked man. He grabbed another knife smaller than the other other one. "Want to see it again?" this time the man stabbed the knife into JJ's right hand, the camera zoomed in on JJ's bloody hand where the knife handle was all the could be seen sticking up from her hand. The camera moved to focus in on JJ's face; it clearly showed the small tracks where tears had fallen from her eyes. The camera zoomed out again to show the masked man again who had a large knife in his hand. He pressed the knife against JJ's throat and started to move across leaving a trail of blood behind the blade, it stopped right before the jugular vein. A small trickle of blood streamed down her neck and bled into her shirt. He placed the knife back on the tray and stepped out of the camera shot. JJ's hand shook from pain, but she started to move her hand.

Reid focused in on her hands, "guys, look she's trying to tell us something."

JJ's hand shook ferociously, but she managed to lie out three fingers.

"Three?" Blake questioned, after a few seconds JJ began again, moving her hands to form words through sign language.

M-A-S-O-N "Mason?" Rossi asked watching her hands

B-R-O-O-K-S "Brooks" Reid stated

D-O-C-T-O-R "Doctor…another person?" Blake asked to the rest of the team.

JJ's hand stopped moving as the masked figure came back into the video holding a black object with a red tip. Another man walked into the frame and unbuttoned JJ's shirt revealing her bare chest, and then walked off again. The masked figure walked up in front of JJ, and pressed the object against JJ's chest. A bloodcurdling scream escaped from JJ's lips as steam seeped from the contact between her skin and the object. He removed it from her chest and revealed his masterpiece to the camera, which zoomed in to where the damage was done. _MINE- _in capital letters was burned into her skin. JJ's hands shook again and the team focused on her hands waiting for her response.

L-O-G-A-N "Logan…Logan Marshall" Hotch said as he pointed to the man holding the branding iron.

L-E-A-D-E—Logan noticed what JJ was doing and took a knife a slashed one of JJ's fingers. Blood gushed from the wound, as the camera was became blocked out but audio still played.

Loud screams continued in the background, "He worked in a Continental Bank!" JJ screamed over and over again, until a loud BANG echoed around the conference room, and the screaming stopped.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Everyone was speechless in the conference room. Despair, anguish, and anger were seen on everyone's faces after what they just watched and heard. A tear slipped out under Garcia's glasses and dripped unto her keyboard. Reid sat in a chair with his head in his hands, in complete disbelief.

"Garcia, cross reference Logan Marshall with a Mason." Hotch commanded in a shaky voice.

Garcia's fingers typed on the keys but without the same ferocity as before.

"There was a James Mason who was in the rehab center at the same time as Marshall, but… he died in a car crash 2 years ago." She kept typing but kept coming up empty.

"Sadistic killers usually have similar tendencies, what about anyone with the name mason who was in the armed forces and had a horrific event like Marshall." Blake asked

"Nothing that pops out, Mason is a common name, first and last, I need a little bit more than that to search." Garcia stated

"How did Marshall lose his pension?" Reid asked

"Discrediting his commanding officers, he was dishonorably discharged shortly afterwards." Garcia answered

"Look for any Masons that were dishonorably discharged around the same time." Reid inquired

"2, a Mason Crawford -was an air force pilot for vandalizing planes and stealing from commanding officers. And a Quint Mason who was a Navy SEAL who… Oh My! Killed a family while stationed in Columbia, no one was able to figure out why he did, and when he gave his statement he replied that they were not innocent." Garcia said amazed at what she had just read.

"That's him, they probably met shortly after being discharged. Garcia, find everything you can on Quint Mason, address, family, job, I want everything." Hotch commanded as he started to pace behind the table.

"Cross-reference a Dr. Brooks with Quint Mason." Reid urged while looking at the map intently

Garcia's fingers flew over the keys with a newfound hope bringing them back to life.

"Nothing" Garcia answered quickly

Blake walked up to Reid "See something?" she asked softly.

"These guys are very meticulous, they wouldn't just send us to a random house, they planned it out, they knew exactly where JJ would be and which room she would enter." Reid divulged to Blake

"How? We had just made up the plan when we stepped out of the vehicles." Blake countered

"Actually it wasn't, remember the first house we cleared, a farm house on the outskirts of Fort Worth, where we found the third victim, they were watching us then watching our moves, one of them is good with a camera its possible they were watching our clearing methods and knew which team would clear the back and front and who would be in that group. The same group that we used when we cleared the anonymous tip house." Reid stated never taking his eyes off of the map.

"Then there's the location, far away from the city, in the middle of nowhere" he pressed his finger on the dot that represented the house. "And then there's his house, he used it as a decoy, meaning he wanted us to find it, and he knew exactly when we had found it, this supports my idea of the cameras." Reid revealed while pressing another finger on Marshall's house.

"What's Mason's known address?" Reid asked to the tech-analyst

"Uh, 900 Durango Root drive" Garcia answered

Reid scribbled another dot unto the map. He stared at the dots for a minute completely still and in silence.

Reid flung his finger on the map quickly. "Garcia look up the street Eagle Mountain Boulevard. Are there any Dr. Brooks on that street?"

Garcia quickly typed in the street and cross-referenced it with a Dr. Brooks.

"Yes! Wait! What? This doesn't make any sense… There is a Dr. William Brooks, but he- he has been missing for 8 years."

Everyone stared as the tried to understand what they had just figured out.

"When did Mason and Marshall get discharged?" Rossi asked

"9 years ago." Garcia answered

"He could've been their first victim. If these two focused on making their victims feel submissive, that could be what happened. But instead of killing him, they used his as a tool to prolong their victims life." Rossi reasoned

"Their times between each kidnapping and when the victim's body was found did grow longer. That could've been what happened. " Blake agreed

"So we have to sadistic killers, who focus on making their victims feel submissive and hopeless, and according to JayJe, Logan is the leader. Why?" Hotch asked

"He has a higher rank." Garcia stated

"That could be it, but these two feel like they are above the law and government, so it wouldn't fit their profile to be submissive due to rank or position." Blake responded

"What if Marshall was the first one to kill a victim. What if Brooks was suppose to be Mason's kill and he couldn't do it, and was treated as weaker than Marshall who could kill with out a second thought." Rossi figured

"I think you're right Rossi" Blake concurred

"We need to find both of them, they're trying their best to give us as much information as possible, now it's our turn to take the offensive and find them." Hotch urged

"If both of them are still alive." Reid muttered as he sat back down in his chair

**I know this chapter might have been a little boring and short, but it's one of those chapters that connects everything together. I'm Sorry, but trust me next chapters are going to be fast-paced. I just needed to bring in the team and show that they are still fighting to find JJ and Morgan. Thanks for reading. Update Soon. Review and give me some suggestions if the story feels like it needs more. I'm taking all your reviews to heart and am trying my hardest to make it better! ****J**** oh and if you have any questions regarding characters and back stories I would be glad to answer them, Some of the backstories have been pieced together throughout the story and others are just thrown at you in a huge paragraph. Alright I'll stop typing and get started on chapter 9. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**[During video]**

**My hand burned with the knife stabbed through it, but I knew I needed to get my information out. My hand shook with pain as I moved my fingers to sign the letters of his name. L-O-G-A-N, I had to stop for the pain was too much. I started again, L-E-A-D-E, Logan saw my hands moving and lashed out, cutting my fingers to the bone. ****The pain was too much for and I screamed. I felt the blood running out of my fingers and hit the ground, burning pain shot through my hand like it was on fire, I continued to scream, unable to control myself**

**"Shut it off!" Logan barked**

**"Continental bank! He worked in a Continental Bank!" I kept screaming over and over again. Logan ran over to my side and swung to punch me in the face. Before his fist connected with my jaw, a shot rang out in the room, and Logan crumpled to the ground. I became paralyzed in fear. I strained my neck trying to see who was holding the gun, when Brooks knelt down beside my chair and released my hands from the leather binds.**

**"This might hurt a little" He said as he pulled the knife out of my leg. I yelped in pain, and he looked at me with a concern in his eyes. He draped my hand across his shoulder and helped me to my feet and walked me to the door, where Derek was standing, pointing the gun at Mason to keep him from attacking us. Derek put my other arm around his neck and helped walk me out of the room.**

**"We need to run," Brooks stated. "None of us will make it out of here if we keep going at this pace" He urged**

**Derek didn't say anything, but picked me up and cradled me in his arms.**

**"Then lets go… Lead the way." Derek responded**

**We would run down a few corridors, but have to stop for Derek to regain his breath. We kept doing this, never finding an exit, Brooks would try to open up doors, but they were all locked. **

_**How are we going to get out of here**_** I thought.**

**Mason rushed to Logan's side to see if he was still breathing.**

**"I'm fine its just a flesh wound, the idiot shot my shoulder." Logan snarled as he grabbed Logan shirt with his good arm. "Find them, kill them if necessary." He growled. Mason left the room quickly trying to catch up to his prey. Logan grabbed the metal chair and forced himself up. He staggered out of the room following the echoed footsteps of his partner.**

**I could hear the footsteps of our captors closing in on us. Derek breathed heavily unable to regain his composure. I knew I was the problem for him, cracked ribs, electrocution, acid, all of his wounds made him weaker, and now as he held me I could feel the strength fading in his arms. Brooks was up ahead a look of concern as he too heard the footsteps coming closer.**

**I closed my eyes, and a tear dripped on my face. Shakily I placed my hand on Derek's face, "You need to get out of here." I whispered to him**

**"No, I'm not leaving you here." He whispered back.**

**"Derek, please, you have a better shot of getting out of here is you didn't have to hold me. Go, find the team, and then come back for me." I muttered with a smile on my face as I looked up into his dark brown eyes seeing a fire that couldn't be snuffed out inside of him.**

**He wanted to respond but I wouldn't let him, I pressed my finger to his lips, "Let me go, I know you'll come back for me." I uttered**

**He hesitated, but knew I wouldn't let him take me any farther, so he laid me down in a corner and gave me the pistol for protection.**

**"I'll come back for you." He whispered as he placed a kiss on my forehead.**

**I watched as Derek and Brooks ran farther down the corridor and turned to the left. I waited counting the time waiting for Mason or Logan to run past.**

_**1…2…3…4…5…6 **_**Mason flew passed me trying to catch up to the others. I pointed the gun trying to steady my hand to shoot, pain shot through my body, and I felt my body going into the darkness. I placed my left hand under the barrel to steady the weapon and shot. I watched as the bullet hit Mason in the leg and he crumpled to the ground. I dropped the gun instantly, as the pain became too great for me to hold it up anymore. I saw the black dots filling my eyes, and as I welcomed the darkness I could make out a figure standing in front of me holding his shoulder projecting a low sinister laugh, and then I blacked out.**

Derek and Brooks had found a door that opened up to a wide expansion of land. They bolted running for the trees hoping that their captors wouldn't be able to find them in the forest. They stopped when they couldn't see the building anymore and drank from a nearby stream.

Derek panted and held his chest for his adrenaline was running out and the pain filled his body.

"We can- we can stop here for the night… If you want." Brooks gasped trying to regain his breath

"No…no…She needs us to get help." Morgan gulped as he finally regained his composure. "Come on the farther we get away, the better our chances." He reasoned as he started running in the opposite direction of the building, Brooks right on his tail.

A few hours later, Derek and Brooks had to stop to rest. Derek propped himself against a tree, sighing in pain as he did.

"How's your chest feel?" Brooks asked, the doctor inside of him showing through.

"Feels like I got acid poured on my chest." Derek chuckled

"I think were only a few miles from the nearest city" Brooks yawned starting to doze off

"Good, we'll start in the morning." Derek spoke even though he knew his companion was asleep.

"I'm sorry JJ," he muttered as he fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The sun crept into Derek's eyes; he woke suddenly and kicked Brooks foot, which woke him up quickly.

"You ready" Brooks yawned as he pushed himself up the tree to a standing position

Derek was already up on his feet and started to walk in the same direction as the day before. Brooks caught up to Derek right as he broke off in a sprint through the trees.

"Derek!' he yelled trying to catch up

"Derek! Der-" He finally caught up to Derek who was standing on the edge of a cliff.

His gaze was down below where a small town was situated between the cliff-face and a river.

"Well it looks like we're climbing down." Derek sighed as he crouched down pushing his feet off of the side, and letting them dangle in the open air.

"That's got to be an 600 foot drop, and in your condition, you wouldn't even make it half way." Brooks exclaimed

"I'll take my chances, JJ needs my help now, and spending a day finding a way down isn't going to help her condition. You can find your own way down." Derek snapped as he slid down to where only his head could be seen. Derek waited for another response from Brooks, but watched as Brooks started walking away from him. Derek began climbing down moving very slowly, after a few hours Derek had made so improvement but could feel the pain in his muscles from holding his body against the rock face.

"Come on, keep going…" Derek tried to push through the pain

"Fight! Keep going!" he yelled to himself as he pushed himself farther down the rock face. Another hour past and the bottom seemed closer to Derek than ever before.

"Just a little more! Come on push!" Derek screamed as his arms began to shake uncontrollably, running out of strength to hold his body weight against the face. His fingers began to slip off of the rocks; he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

"I'm sorry" Derek whispered as his hands slipped and he fell, plummeting towards the ground.

I woke aching in pain, in darkness, and alone. I let the tears stream down my face, not caring who saw. I knew exactly what was in store for me, but remember that my nightmare was almost over.

_Derek's going to get the team, they're going to find me, stay strong. _I kept repeating in my head, trying to make any thoughts of despair disappear.

The door opened up, revealing a disheveled man with his arm in a sling. He walked into the room holding a gun.

"Think you a hero?" he laughed waving the gun

"Think 'cause your friend got out, you're safe?!" His voice started to rise to a yell the gun being waved around uncontrollably.

He pressed the gun to my temple. "You'll never be safe." He screamed his spit flying and hitting my face. "You're mine" He whispered in my ear.

He aimed the gun next to my head and shot, the bullet ricocheted off the wall and shattered the light in the room. My ears rang from the shot being so close. Logan pressed the gun's barrel against my temple; the heat of the freshly shot gun burned my flesh. I shut my eyes to fight the sounds of my pain to escape from my mouth.

"You know, I'm a strong believer in the saying, Revenge is a bitch." He smirked as he shot the gun against my shoulder. The pain was unbearable; I clenched my teeth trying to keep my anguish from escaping. The burning, stinging pain of the hot bullet cutting through bone and flesh was agonizing, I breathed through my clenched teeth to keep from cussing out all the profanity I knew. My whole body shook in pain and anger; I so wanted to fight back, but knew it would certainly mean my death. I looked him in the eyes showing him my strength, and showing him that he would never be able to break me.

He laughed, "Oh this is just the beginning JayJe." He stuck a needle into my neck, and felt my eyes roll into the back of my head.

Brooks continued walking next to the cliff face looking for an easier way down besides scaling a 600-foot mountainside.

"8 years" He chuckled "8 fucking years! I was under their control for 8 fucking years! They took 8 years of my life from me." He clenched his fist wanting to punch something. "I want them to pay, using me as a tool to extend their sick torture." He said disgusted, "and I let them. I let them use me." He whispered under his breath as he stopped looking over the side of he cliff

"I…I could've stopped them from torturing those people, but I let helped them, I could've helped them die painless, but instead I helped them die in pain. I'm a monster. I'm- I'm just like them." He whimpered

"I-I… I'm a monster!" he screamed. He scooted himself to the edge of the cliff, looking down at the ground below him.

"I don't deserve to live." He murmured as he stepped of the cliff face crashing to the ground 600-feet below him.

* * *

**Sorry its short. Review and keep reading! Thanks for all of the support! Update soon :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Hey man, are you okay?" a distorted figure asked Derek as he lay on the ground.

Derek grunted in pain from falling 30 feet, his vision was distorted from the fall.

"Dude, are you okay?" The figure asked closing in on Derek's face.

"I think he's hurt." The figure yelled to others behind him.

Finally Derek's eyes were able to focus in on the figure that was trying to communicate with him, a young boy barely 17, with a shaggy hair cut that made him look like a girl.

"Hey can you move?" The boy asked, Derek nodded his head as a response. The boy reached out his hand, which Derek grabbed, and with the boy's help Derek got back to his feet.

"I… I need a phone" Derek stammered as he was walked to a nearby vehicle.

"Alright man, but first you gotta see a doctor, your chest looks gnarly." He responded

"Rachel did you call 911?" He asked to a girl with burnt red hair

"Yeah, they said just to make sure he didn't fall asleep, and some other crap about how to save him if he needed CPR." She answered

They sat Derek down in the rear seat of the truck. "Please I need your phone." Derek pleaded with the two. "Please." The two teens looked at each other, and then the girl handed him her phone with a grunt of disgust.

"Thank you." He said as he reached for the phone. Derek punched in the number and waited for the monotone ringing to stop.

"Hello?" Garcia answered shyly to the random number

"Hey baby girl, I need your assistance." He answered

"Oh my God! Derek! Where are you?" She screamed into the phone.

Derek pressed the phone to the shoulder "Hey, where are we?" he asked to the teenagers who were confused.

"Uh, Kingsland about an hour drive north of Fort Worth." The boy answered

Derek pressed the phone back to his ear. "Kingsland. Hour north of Fort Worth." He answered

"Where's JayJe, how did you escape? What happened to Marshall, Mason, and Brooks?' A barrage of questions filled Derek's ear, but he remained silent.

"Uh, I- um…JayJe's um" Derek couldn't find the words "I'm sorry"

Garcia became silent on the other end of the phone. "I have to go, there's an ambulance here for me, it's going to St. John's Medical." He rushed to say, since the girl was reaching for the phone.

"Sir, we need to check to make sure your okay, please get off the phone." A paramedic asked

Derek ended the call, and handed the phone back to the girl, giving her a nod to show his thanks. He walked back with the paramedics to the ambulance, and drove away from the two people who had helped him contact his team.

"The FBI has released a statement regarding their two missing agents." A reporter announced through a static filled system. "Earlier today, one of the missing agents was found in Kings State Park. The agent is now being treated for his injuries in St. John's Medical Center in Kingsland Texas. The FBI has released the names of the three men who kidnapped the two agents, Logan Marshall, Quint Mason, and Alexander Brooks. The FBI has not released the status of the other missing agent." The reporter continued

"They have our names and faces plastered all over the place Logan." Mason yelled

"It doesn't matter, they have no idea where we are, they can't find us." Logan inquired while crouching next to the unconscious blonde agent. Logan caressed her face, and brushed the few stray strands of hair out of her eye, admiring the agent's beauty while she slept.

"It doesn't bother you that we could be found?" Mason asked, "We would get the death penalty for sure."

"If you're to scared to finish this job, then leave!" Logan shouted

"I ain't scared," He stammered

The blonde agent began to move

"Finally she's awake." Logan exclaimed pulling out his knife.

My head pounded when I awoke, trying to find my bearings I must have alerted Mason and Logan that I was awake, because they came closer to where I was laying on the ground.

"How'd you sleep?" Logan mused, grabbing me by the hair and yanking me up to meet him at his eye level. I clenched my fists cutting into my skin to fight the pain of my head.

"Mason, grab the lighter." Logan barked as he led me to a wooden chair.

He pushed me into the chair and clasped my wrists to the arms, when he had finished he looked at his work, staring at me intently. He patted me on the head

"Ready for some fun?" he whispered in my ear.

Mason walked over and handed Logan the lighter, my muscles tensed as I began to think of all the ways he would use the lighter against my battered body. He laughed, and then pulled out a box of cigarettes and lit one and placed it in his mouth.

My body relaxed, after he put the lighter in his pocket, he leaned into my face and blew his smoke, which burned my eyes and made my cough trying to find pure air.

"What don't like smoking?" he asked blowing more smoke into my face "Here I'll put it out for you." He sneered pushing the lit flame onto my arm searing my skin. I gritted my teeth to keep from screaming. He flicked the butt of the cigarette into my face afterwards, watching it bounce off and hit the floor. Logan pulled the lighter out from his pocket and sparked it to life. Flickering in front of my face, I could feel the heat emanating off of it, unable to get away from the heat. He pressed the flame closer to my face, until I could feel my eyebrows being singed off, and then he turned it off.

He turned it on again and moved it against my arm, I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming, the fire ran against my skin creeping its way up to my next. My neck was still hurting from the knife wound, but the fire just amplified the pain, a squeak escaped from my lips, and instantly the fire shut off. My flesh tingled from the licks of the fire; I closed my eyes to distance myself from the pain. Logan laughed as he walked off, "Have fun Mason."

Mason walked over to me with a sharp blade and placed it against my neck.

"I wasn't finished." He snarled placing the blade inside the wound. He began to dig inside the wound, opening the cauterized wound, letting my warm blood ooze out and stream down my neck. He kept digging as if he was looking for something, I continued to bite my lip and felt the blood start to seep into my mouth. He pulled the knife out and wiped it on his pant leg.

"Logan, may I have the lighter." He asked

Logan pushed off of the wall he was leaning on and sauntered over to Mason and held out the lighter. When Mason reached for the lighter, Logan pulled him in close and forced his head to look down towards the ground, whispering something into his ear, and then pushed him away.

Mason kept his eyes on the ground, never looking Logan in the eye as he walked back towards me. Logan cleared his throat, and instantly Mason's demeanor changed from a sad puppy to a ferocious animal. Sparking the flame to life and pressing his knife into the flame. After a few minutes the knife was a bright red color, Mason released his pressure from the switch that maintained the flame and plunged the knife into my side. I screamed out in pain, as the burning of the fire mixed with the immense pain of my flesh being torn open by the knife. My whole body shook in pain as he twisted the knife further into my side. He took the slid the knife out of my side, and stabbed it into the gun wound in my shoulder, tears began to drip down my contorted face, the pain so immense that I couldn't keep the pain hidden. I bit into my tongue trying to stop the pain from flooding through me.

"Enough!" Logan yelled walking towards me, Mason tore the knife out of my shoulder, making me yelp in pain, and backed away.

"Go get my bag!" he barked to Mason who was standing near the back wall. Mason ran out of the room, and in a few seconds he was back, never making eye contact with Logan, who reached into the bag a pulled out a bottle. I knew exactly what was in the bottle…acid.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long, I kind of had a mental block today a couldn't figure out how to start the chapter. Hopefully y'all liked it, keep reading, thanks for the awesome reviews! update soon :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The acid dripped unto my arms, the scorching pain was so intense that I couldn't hold my screams in. He moved the bottle, and tilted it, which released a steady stream of acid unto my face. The boiling pain as in touched my flesh was unbearable, I kept my eyes closed until it was over. I could feel my flesh burning off, leaving only blood, boils, and new flesh.

"Mason, come hold her mouth open." He commanded, and Mason walked over without any reservations. Opening my mouth, and I waited for the acid to burn my throat, tears started to flow down my face as I knew the pain that was coming. I could hear the swishing of the bottle as it poured out of the bottle, and entered my mouth, burning my tongue, and the inside of my throat, I tried to break free of Mason's grasp, but couldn't, my screams were gargled with my throat filling with the acid. The acid filled my throat, and entered the rest of my body, making the searing pain flow throughout my body. Finally all of the bottle's contents were emptied into my body, Mason released his grasp on my mouth, and my body became limp. I was left in my chair, as my two captors walked out of the room and closed the door.

My body felt like fire, I wanted to be saved; I wanted to be rescued from this hell.

I wanted to die.

A team of doctors was examining Derek, when the team walked in. Garcia rushed over to Derek and hugged him, causing him to grunt in pain.

"Oh…Oh I'm so sorry." She stammered

"Nah, Baby Girl it's okay." He responded and hugged Garcia back. The rest of the team filed into the room, and Derek let go of Garcia.

"Hotch, I-" He hesitated putting his head in his hands. "She chose to stay to make sure I got out." He finished a small tear fell down his face "I left her there by herself. I let her go." More tears streamed down his face.

"Morgan, it's okay." Rossi tried to settle him down, placing a hand on his shoulder "Do you remember where they kept you?" He asked Derek nodded his head.

"Then let's go bring her home." Rossi stated patting Derek on the back gently.

Against the doctors' evaluations, Derek was released from the hospital. The team filled the SUVs and drove out to the forest where Derek had escaped his kidnappers.

After an hour of searching they found the compound, guns drawn they entered the building sticking together in groups as they cleared the different rooms, until meeting backup in the center room.

"Dammit! They're gone." Derek yelled flipping a table. "I let them have her! She's gone because of me!" he kicked a can on the ground.

"Derek! Please! Throwing things around the room isn't going to help JayJe." Hotch calmly stated "We need to look for any information that could lead us to them."

Derek left the open room, returning to the cell that he and JJ stayed in for 3 months.

When he entered the room, he fell on his knees and placed his head in his hands. He was flooded with the recent memories of his time in that place, and broke down in tears.

**[FLASHBACK}**

**"JayJe, you still awake?" Derek whispered into the blonde's ear whose head was laid in his lap**

**"Uhmm." She answered turning her head to look into his eyes.**

**"We're going to get out of here." He whispered, she giggled**

**"I know" She whispered back**

**He brushed the hair out of her eyes, "We'll get out together."**

**"Derek, I would never leave you." She stated placing her hand on his cheek.**

**"And I'll never leave you." He answered**

**"Promise?" holding out her pinky finger**

**"Promise." He said as he entwined his finger with hers, looking into her light blue eyes. He brought his finger back chuckling, "Funny, how we can be so happy when Hell is right outside the door."**

**"It doesn't matter where I am, if I have you, I'll have the strength to survive anything." She whispered as she snuggled her head on his knee, he placed his hand on her shoulder, and fell asleep.**

**[END FLASHBACK]**

"I broke our promise." He whispered to the room, "I'm so sorry JayJe."

The tears continued to stream down his face, as he remembered the pain, the bleakness of the situation, and the strength shared between him and JJ. He pushed himself up and stood taller in the room, and wiped the tear streaks from his face.

"I will find you, and I will kill that sick son of bitch." Derek walked out of the room and returned to his team.

"Anything?" Hotch asked Morgan as he returned to the group

"Nothing but memories. And those won't help us find her." He answered

"Actually they might." Reid inquired "What if we did a form of hypnosis, they could've said something without your conscious mind knowing?"

"I'm up for anything." Derek stated, "Let's do it."

The team left the abandoned compound and went to the local police station.

************************************************************************************"Alright Morgan, I want you to close you eyes, focus on my voice, and picture yourself back inside that warehouse." Reid calmly spoke to Derek who was sitting in a chair relaxed. Derek closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply showing his resentment towards remembering his experience in there.

"Derek, where are you?' Reid asked

"In the cell" He answered

"What's going on?" Reid probed again

"JayJe's asleep in my lap, I think they're behind the door. I hear sounds, but can't understand them." Derek answered

"Can you get up, and get closer to the voices?" Reid asked

"Yeah…I'm by the door." Derek replied

"What are they saying."

"They choosing who to take…wait, now they're talking about a second location."

"Focus on the second location." Reid stated

"Okay…Mason is getting paranoid, saying that we've been here to long…Logan's disagreeing with him, but Mason won't drop it…"

"Anything about a house or a building." Reid asked

"Uh no…No, they're opening the door…I need to protect JayJe, I won't let them take her…" Derek went silent for a few seconds.

His eyes opened up,

"I know where she is!" he exclaimed


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

My body hurt from the repeated torture, my wounds burned from the repeated dousing of acids, I felt like shit, and I wanted to die.

_Don't give up, they'll find me; just stay strong _was the phrase I repeat over and over inside my head. Logan walked into the room, fiddling with his hands.

"You know what these are?" Showing his hands, which were encased in brass knuckles. He clenched his fists, and pressed them against my face. The metal felt cold against my cheek, and then he pulled back and swung, colliding the cold metal against my jaw, the pain pulsed throughout my face. I could feel blood pooling inside my mouth, and had to spit it out on the ground. He swung again connecting with my ear, the punch jarred my head, and I could hear a ringing in my ear. More punches connected with my face, blood splashed out of my nose and ears from the fierce blows. He stopped to look at the metal weapons, tainted with my blood they looked like a red piece of yarn draped across his hands. My mouth filled with more blood, and I spit it out my blood filled saliva, and with it a tooth, that must have been knocked out from his attacks. He laughed, and picked up the tooth inspecting it.

"Looks like a molar." He teased, laughing ferociously at his own joke.

"Mason bring in the whip!" He yelled out the door, he unlocked the straps that held me to the chair, and pulled me up pressing my body against his. He turned me around and walked me to the wall, and shackled my hands to the wall. He pressed his nose into my hair, taking a long time smelling my hair. He pulled back from my hair and looked at from behind, it made me disgusted. I turned my head and glared at him, he strutted towards me pulling out a pocketknife.

"This simply won't due." He whispered as he pressed the knife into my back, cutting the fibers of my shirt, until it fell to the ground in two pieces. My back shivered feeling the brisk air of the room.

"Ah, Mason, what a good boy." He teased as he held out his hand to grab the whip from Mason. "Why don't you stay, and learn something." He snarled his demeanor changing instantly. I could tell Logan's mind was deteriorating quickly, and soon I would loose his interest.

I heard the jingling sound of metal hitting metal, it sounded like chimes flowing in the wind, but I knew the whip would only bring me pain. I tensed my back waiting for the blows that were inevitable.

Logan struck the whip against my back with a loud CRACK. The whip tore into my flesh, blood seeped out onto my skin. I held back tears, to keep from showing Logan my weakness. The whip kept striking my back, tearing flesh away from my body; my blood on overdrive to fill the craters left behind by the whip. After an hour of a constant barrage on my back, my legs finally gave out, and I crumpled to the floor. Logan continued to fling the whip, hitting my face instead of my torso. I screamed in pain wanting everything to stop, I could feel the whip digging into my skin and ripping it apart from my body.

"Logan, Stop! You're going to kill her!" Mason yelled over my screams reaching for the whip in Mason's hand. The two men struggled against one another for control over the whip; Mason was obviously weaker than Logan and failed to wretch the whip out of his hand. In retaliation, Mason swiped the whip against Mason's face creating the massive wounds across his face. Logan dropped the whip, and straddled himself over Mason's body, and began punching him. Blood spewed from Mason's face, staining his white shirt and forming a pool underneath him. Logan stopped after he had seen Mason's face was disfigured from the barrage of attacks, and drug Mason in front of me. Logan pulled a glock from his pants and held the barrel towards Mason's head.

"No, I won't kill you." He said lowering the gun. He turned towards me and unshackled my hands, "She will." Placing the gun in my hands as he said those words, I was shocked.

"Kill him." He whispered, I looked at the gun and looked at Logan and then to Mason.

_This could be a trap…but I could kill Logan and run, or I kill Mason. _All these thoughts danced in my head, as I contemplated shooting the gun.

"I said Kill Him!" Logan screamed. "KILL HIM!"

I held the gun pointing it at Mason, my hands shook, but I couldn't tell if it was from the pain or the fear that coursed through my veins. My finger traced the trigger of the weapon, my mind at war with itself on whether to kill him or not.

"Kill Him!" Logan kept on screaming, his spit flying from his mouth like a rabid dog.

I closed my eyes, as I lowered the gun, knowing I would be punished. Logan pushed me to the ground and beat my face; I could feel the warm gush of blood spill down my face. He stopped and pulled me back unto my knees, and handed the gun back.

"Now, Kill him." He growled

My face stung like a million bees, the blood continued to flow down my face. I held the gun towards Mason, whose eyes were glistened with tears. His face was full of fear, probably wondering if I would actually shoot him. I shook my head and lowered the gun.

"No." I muttered under my breath, Logan kicked me to the ground, knocking the air right out of me.

"You will do what I say!" He screamed into my face as he beat my face into a pulp.

I could feel the life draining out of me with every hit, I had to make it stop.

"Okay… OKAY!" screamed tears flowing down my face. "I'll shoot him, just please stop." A small smile crept on his face, he handed the gun back to me.

Mason looked at me with a look of sheer terror for his life. I shakily held the gun, touching the trigger with my forefinger. I closed my eyes, not wanting to watch; I pressed the trigger hearing the click of the weapon. Mason sighed in relief; I opened my eyes in confusion. _He's supposed to be dead, what the hel-_ Logan started a small laugh that erupted as he looked at my face of mistake. I knew exactly what I had done.

I had been broken, and Logan had won.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it has taken so long for me to update, with finals and AP tests I just haven't had enough time to sit down and write. I will update soon hopefully. I don't own an thing of criminal minds. Have fun reading! **

**Chapter 14**

Mason's eyes filled with tears, either with joy, fear, pain, I couldn't tell. Logan continued to laugh at me as I shook my head defeat knowing I made the wrong decision. I looked into Mason's eyes, trying to comfort him, trying to show my regrets. Logan saw, and he became silent, his demeanor changing instantly.

"Pathetic." He said placing his boot onto Mason's throat pushing him to the ground. Logan pressed his shoe further into Mason's neck; I was terrified at how much strength Logan had, his ability to hold a grown man to the ground with only his foot, draining the life him as he thrashed around, gasping for air. He removed his foot, and watched Mason wheeze and cough trying to regain the missing air.

"Try that again, and I swear to God you'll wish I had killed you." He spit in his face "Now get out of my sight!"

I watched as Mason clambered to his feet, running out of the room. I closed my eyes knowing my life was going to end soon. A tear dripped from my eye, slid down my face, and found a home in a cut on my cheek. The salty tear stung, I tried to focus on the pain, as Logan knelt down in front of me. He grabbed my chin, pulling my face against his, and pressing his lips unto mine. His tongue forcing into my mouth, I tried to pull away from him, but couldn't beat his strength.

His grip on my chin tightened, as he pressed against me further. I squirmed trying to get away, I felt myself being pressed closer to the ground, and I knew what would happen next. I felt his tongue enter my mouth again; I knew this was my only chance. I bit down, feeling the warm splash of his blood- I knew I had succeeded. Logan released his grasp, and pulled away. He showed his teeth a bloody mess and smiled, spitting his blood into my face. He laughed licking the blood from his lips. He pushed me to the ground and climbed on top of my torso. Logan started to close the space between him and me, but stopped when we heard gunshots echoing from outside the room.

**The team jumped into the black SUVs and sped off from the police station.**

**"We're coming JayJe" Derek whispered as he cocked his gun.**

**The team flew down the dirt road that led to a small-secluded compound. **

**"Derek, I know that you want to help find JayJe, but I want you to-" Hotch began from the driver's seat**

**"No! Your not making me stay outside and wait. I am going in there, I am going to save JayJe. I promised her I would come back for her. And this is one promise I intend to keep. You can suspend me when we get back for not following orders, but I am going." Derek yelled in the vehicle. **

**Derek sat there in silence watching the trees ly by as the team came closer to the compound. When Derek saw the compound nearing their sights, he knew Hotch would lock the door when the car came closer to the compound.**

**"I'm coming for you." He muttered under his breath while opening the door and rolled out of the speeding vehicle. **

**"Dammit!" Blake said barely missing Derek's shirt as he fell out of the vehicle. "Don't stop." She stated to Hotch watching Derek regain his footing and sprint off towards the compound.**

**Derek busted through the trees sprinting towards the compound. He made it to the edge of the tree line surrounding the property; he looked to his left trying to see if the rest of his team had caught up to him, and then quickly glanced around looking for surveillance cameras or traps. He took a deep breath and sauntered over to the building's wall, the wall was completely white except for a locked metal door, pressing his back against the wall he waited a few seconds then shot the lock on the door, and slipped into the compound.**

**Mason sat in an old wooden chair, focused on the gun he had taken apart. He checked the clock and then hurriedly put the gun back together, placing it onto the table when he had finished and checked the clock again. **

**"9 seconds" He whispered scribbling the number onto a piece of paper**

**He looked up at the monitor sitting on the table, Mason dropped the pencil as he watched a man slip into the building wearing a Kevlar vest with his gun drawn. Grabbing the pistol, Mason frequently glanced at the monitor, while his finger fluttered over the trigger awaiting the man to enter the room. Derek's head peaked around the corner, Mason shot off a round that barely missed Derek's head. Mason moved around the wooden chair, placing himself behind a couch for protection. Derek peaked his head into the room again, nearly getting shot again by Mason. Derek took a deep breath and ran into the room. Bullets flying past him, he managed to duck behind a large chair. Derek peaked around the right side of the chair, and shot his weapon.**

**"Shit!" Mason screamed in pain as one of Derek's shots had found its mark in his leg. Derek scrambled over to the metal table and flipped it on its side, while Mason regained his composure. **

**"I have to say, JayJe is much more fun than what you were." Mason laughed, Derek shot his weapon twice at the voice. "Her pleads for help, her cries wanting us to stop." Mason continued "What I enjoyed most was listening to her screams of agony, when I dug my knife into her neck and chest. Oh she's such a fighter. Well was." He laughed. Derek shot three more bullets into the couch in retaliation. **

**Derek didn't know how many shots Mason had left, he checked his own magazine, ****_7_****, he looked over the table noticing a small pool of blood creeping around the couch, ****_I have to do something_****. **

**"What a man you are, leaving her by herself." Mason continued "You've made a profile for us, why would you leave a woman alone with two men known for their hatred towards women? How could a man do that?" He asked**

**Derek scrambled to his feet running towards the couch. "Drop it!" Derek yelled showing his gun, but Mason wasn't there.**

**Mason jumped on top of Derek's back, forcing him to the ground, dropping his gun. Derek reached for his weapon, and Mason kicked it just out of his reach while throwing punches into Derek's face. Blood gushed out of Derek's nose and mouth, he tried to shield his face from the bombardment of attacks. Mason scrambled to his feet grabbing the gun, he pointed it at Derek who was still trying to recover from the punches to the head.**

**"Time to finish what we started." Mason sneered**

**Four shots rang out in the room, blood spurting onto the couch and ground. **


	15. Chapter 15

** Chapter 15**

Mason dropped to the ground, and fell to his knees. He looked down at his chest, four blood pools stained his shirt, he opened his mouth trying to speak, but blood split from his mouth. He coughed out the blood as it began to drown him. Derek looked around Mason to see Blake standing holding her smoking gun at the two. Mason fell the rest of the way to the ground, the blood pooling around his dead body. Derek clambered to his feet grabbing the gun, still pointing it at the body on the ground.

"Thank you" He whispered in Blake's ear as he motioned towards the door Mason had protected.

The two agents walked into the room, Blake gasped at JJ's state, keeping her gun pointed at JJ and the man holding a gun against her back.

The cool metal tingled against my back, Logan's breath humming in my ear. I stared at my friends, pleading with my eyes to shoot him.

"Drop your weapons or I shoot her!" Logan yelled at Derek and Blake

"Shoot him!" I pleaded with them. "Just shoot him!"

The two exchanged a look and began to lower their weapons.

"No, Don't!" I shrieked, "Shoot him! Please just shoot him!" I continued

Logan pulled my hair making me move in a circular motion towards the door.

"Please" I pleaded looking into Derek's eyes. He closed his eyes and placed his gun on the ground, looking back up at me he gave me a look of sorrow. "I'm sorry" He whispered. Logan opened the door with his free hand, and started pulling me out of the room. He looked at the body surrounded in a pool of blood. I felt the gun press harder into my back; I closed my eyes hoping my death would be quick. Logan stepped over the dead body, and continued towards the main hallway.

"Watch your step." He whispered into my ear. "Wouldn't want to get those pretty feet all messy." He sneered

"Derek, please! Shoot Him! Don't let him take me again! Please!" I yelled

"You move and she dies agent Morgan." He spoke over me pulling me into the dark hallway.

He closed the door cutting off my view of my friends, "Now lets keep moving." He whispered in my ear. He led me down the hallway and out through the metal door. The rest of the team stood outside, all of them drawing their weapons instantly when they saw me walk out into the sunlight.

"Drop your weapons or she dies!" he yelled at them, I shook my head pleading with the team.

Reid automatically lowered his gun, showing his hands to Logan.

"Don't. Just shoot him. You can't let him leave" I pleaded

Hotch started to lower his weapon, he looked over at Rossi giving him a look, and Rossi started to lower his weapon too.

"Hotch! Rossi! Please, just shoot!" I pleaded, tears rolling down my face "Please!"

Logan pushed me forward, toward one of the black SUVs. I planted my feet, trying to stop Logan from leaving. I looked my team in their eyes; I knew they weren't going to do anything. I bit my lip, finally realizing my hell wasn't going to end.

"Move!" He spit in my ear I still didn't budge. He pressed his finger into a wound on my back, the pain shot through my body, my foot moving in the direction of the car. The team started to move away, giving Logan a clear path to the SUVs; He spun me around, still using me as a shield. Logan opened up the car door with his free hand, and began backing me into the vehicle. I looked once more into my friends' eyes, hoping that they would take a risk and shoot.

_I'm signing a death wish if he puts me in the car. If my friends aren't going to shoot, then I will._

I twisted my body, catching Logan off guard, wrestling him for his gun. He fired the weapon into the air; I continued to struggle for it, my strength fleeting quickly, and my advantage of surprise fading away.

The gun moved in between the two of us, I felt the burning barrel press against my stomach; I quickly pushed it away and towards him. He pulled me around pressing my back against him, placing the gun on my stomach.

"Enough!" He yelled grasping my neck with his free hand, and forcing the gun further into my stomach.

_No!_ I screamed in my head.

BANG!

I felt the burning bullet fly through my body. I crumpled to the ground, feeling the warmth of my blood surround my cool body. My eyes darted around; Reid ran to my side, Hotch spoke into his radio probably calling for an ambulance, Blake and Derek busting through the door, and I focused on Rossi who ran passed me. I followed him and saw Logan's boots lying on the ground, lifeless.

"JayJe, look at me. Look at me." Reid pleaded pressing his hands into my stomach trying to stop the bleeding. "You're going to be okay. Alright, you just got to fight." He continued a tear rolling down his cheek.

I looked into his eyes, I smiled, I felt my body convulsing, the blood pooling inside. I placed my hand on his face, "JayJe, no don't do this." He begged.

Derek knelt beside him, "JayJe, the ambulance is almost here, fight! I know you can fight! Don't let him win!" Derek implored.

I felt the life draining out of me, my body wanting to give up.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as my hand dropped from Reid's face, my eyes rolling to the back of my head.

I felt the darkness consume me, before I would've fought it, but now I welcomed it.


	16. Conclusion

Conclusion

"Clear!" a doctor yelled, as he placed to pads on the Blonde's bare chest. An electronic buzz filled the silence, and the limp body jumped in the air.

"nothing" a nurse stated

"Charge to 420" the doctor yelled scraping the pads together then placed them on the woman's body. It jumped into the air again, and fell back to the table still lifeless.

"Still nothing, Doctor I think it-"

"No! Charge to 450." He yelled placing the pads again on the body. All of the nurses around him looked at each other knowing it was over, yet they still followed his orders. Again the body jumped, and the status didn't change.

"Damn it!" He yelled throwing the pads onto the metal tray beside him. "Come on Agent Jareau. Come on!" He said pounding on her chest in even beats.

"Doctor, its over!" a nurse yelled over him "John, it's over." She said quieter placing a hand on his arm.

The doctor removed his hands from the body. He sighed "Time of death Eight Fift-"

"Wait! She's got a pulse." The nurse gasped

I opened my eyes, adjusting to the bright lights of the room, feeling the long tube pushing air into my lungs. I was alive, and knew my hell was finally over.


End file.
